


Something Like Love

by Derpuccino



Category: Infinite (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpuccino/pseuds/Derpuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gay, and I'm gay - even though we're different kinds of gay, let's be gay together?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Ma First

Tugging her uncomfortably short, _hideous_ blue plaid school skirt further down her slender thighs, Wendy slowly approached the seat figure of her childhood best friend, Myungsoo

 

Myungsoo was sprawled out over the faded wooden bench; legs parted wide, back hunched over as he stared down at the phone positioned in his lap with a scowl. He had black earphones stuffed in both his ears, thumb repeatedly brushing against the screen of his phone in an upward motion as though he was ‘scrolling’ through something.

 

A small smirk spread to Wendy’s lips.

 

_I wonder what he’s doing?_

 

Wendy halted directly in front of Myungsoo, Myungsoo not even batting an eyelid at Wendy’s presence. Wendy reached out, quickly grabbing at one of Myungsoo’s earphones, pulling it out only to let it fall down onto his lap. Only then did Myungsoo _finally_ peel his intense gaze away from his phone screen, sending a heated glare at whoever had the audacity to interrupt his music. Realising it was only Wendy, Myungsoo’s face softened; a grin slipping to his lips.

 

“Hey!” Wendy sung cheerful, flopping down onto the seat beside Myungsoo, tucking her skirt in underneath her legs.

 

Raising her arm, Wendy brought her hand down onto Myungsoo’s thigh quickly and with force, smirking at Myungsoo’s sharp gasp. Myungsoo wasted no time in retaliating, jabbing his elbow into the tender flesh below Wendy’s ribs. Wendy only let out an amused giggle, Myungsoo chuckling beside her.

 

Wendy suddenly turned her head away, avoiding Myungsoo as her smile dissipated.

 

_They’re taking me to see **him** tonight._

 

Wendy didn’t want to go. Wendy didn’t want to be anywhere near _him_ , nor did she want to be trapped in a relationship with him. Wendy wanted to actually _love_ someone, not date them simply because her parents instructed her too.

 

Myungsoo glanced at the side of Wendy’s face, concern swiftly washing over him.

 

Wendy was never quiet, or unhappy.

 

Something was wrong.

 

“Wendy,” Myungsoo breathed, Wendy instinctively turning her head at the sound of her name, “are you ok…? I just, well, you’re not usually like _this_ ; you know, _down_.”

 

Wendy heaved a heavy sigh.

 

It was probably a good idea to tell Myungsoo. Although he wouldn’t be able to help, at least she’d feel _somewhat_ better after getting _it_ off her chest.

 

“Myungsoo-yah,” Wendy swallowed the hard lump in her throat, “my parents are taking me to see this guy tonight –Chanyeol-, and they want me to date him, all because I haven’t been in a relationship with anyone yet. I don’t want to be with him, but I can’t tell them _about that_ either.”

 

_‘About that’._

 

Wendy, well, to put it plainly, she didn’t find guys to be the _least_ bit attractive. She honestly had no idea why; she’d never even felt slightly drawn to a male before. All throughout her school years, she’s had to pretend like boys – pretend to be someone that she’s not simply so she could fit it. She had to pretend that all these male celebrities that her friends _swooned_ over were hot, even though they didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. Her best friend, Hyuna, the only one she could trust with her secret besides Myungsoo, tried on several occasions to get her to feel _something_ towards guys, but nothing worked.

 

But girls, they were another story.

 

A story that she couldn’t tell her parents.

 

•••

“…about that either.”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes flickered across Wendy’s smooth features.

 

Wendy’s sexuality; the one secret Wendy couldn’t bring herself to tell her parents.

 

Not that Myungsoo blamed her for staying in the closest about that – Myungsoo would too if his parents were Christian like her were. They might as well be, though; Myungsoo’s parents were certainly homophobic enough to be Christian.

 

_What the hell do you mean, “would be too?” You haven’t said anything about your own sexuality to your parents yet, Myungsoo._

 

That was true.

 

Myungsoo liked other guys. He couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried. The worst part about keeping that fact a secret was when he was _dragged_ out of the house to go shopping with his parents, and having to keep a blank face while he internally screamed about all the ridiculously attractive, tank-top wearing guys walking past him.

 

The last time Myungsoo had been drawn to a girl was around about 8 years ago when he liked this _one girl_ in primary school. Since then, he’d only ever had eyes for males.

 

Hang on.

 

“Wendy!” Myungsoo prodded at Wendy’s arm feverishly, trying desperately to gain Wendy’s lost attention, “I have an idea!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, you’re gay, and I’m gay – even though we’re different kinds of gay, let’s be gay together?”

 

Wendy blinked rapidly, coking her head to the side in obvious confusion.

 

 _What did he mean by that_?

 

Wendy half-laughed.  “Um, isn’t that kinda what we’re doing _right now_?”

 

This elicited a quiet chuckle from Myungsoo.

 

“I meant – let’s date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, that’s chapter one. I honestly have no idea where I’m going with this fic, so anything could happen, though I DO know that there’ll possibly be some MyungJong (MyungsooxSungjong) and WenRene (WendyxIrene) in here somewhere (heh). Depends on how the fic goes and what other characters are introduced (might be other ships yet; I don’t know).
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me if this first chapter was kind of short; I had planned on it being longer, but I’m terrible at creative writing xD.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: I’m looking for someone who is good at editing/making fanfic covers (I’d like one for this fic ^~^). If you are, or you know someone who is, could you send me a message via my tumblr (findingdooly.tumblr.com)? I’d do it myself, but honestly, my photo-shopping skills are beyond terrible, and I’m lazy. Thank you <3.
> 
>  
> 
> No offence to all the Christians out there; I picked the lamest thing I could for the reason behind Wendy keeping her sexuality hidden (one of my cousins is Christian, and I have nothing against her or her family for it ^^).
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Don’t forget to subscribe! <3 (o^^o)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from ‘Ma First’ by Jang Hyunseung (I love this song <3)


	2. 2. I Hate You

Myungsoo carefully pushed the lid of his laptop open, subtly pulling at the device until it was positioned comfortably upon his crossed legs.

 

Myungsoo heaved a long, breathy sigh, lightly tapping a finger down on the spacebar repeatedly; staring at the screen blankly. Myungsoo had no idea on where to start with this damn assignment of his, and he only had five days to slap something together so his humanities teacher couldn’t complain about him not handing in his homework. Myungsoo could think of _plenty_ of excuses that he could possibly use as the reason behind why he didn’t complete the task.

 

The only problem with that idea was – his humanities teacher wasn’t as stupid as Myungsoo wished he was, and he’d simply call up Myungsoo’s mother and ask for her to prove if what Myungsoo was saying was true. Then, Myungsoo would get home, only to be _grilled_ by his own mother about his homework the _minute_ he set foot in the front door.

 

_But I can’t be bothered~_

 

Myungsoo opened up the internet, slowly typing three words into Google.

 

-shirtless Korean men-

 

A small, sly smirk spread to Myungsoo’s lips as he scrolled down through the multitude of images of _beautiful_ _men_ that had appeared on his screen, saving a few to a folder hidden on his laptop.

 

..... ...............

 

-Knock! Knock!-

 

“Shit..”

 

Myungsoo slammed his laptop shut at the rapping on his door, hastily brushing it off his lap and further down the end of the bed – as far away from him as he could get it. The last thing he needed _right now_ was for his mother to walk in and see what Myungsoo had been staring intensely at for five minutes straight.

 

_Because that doesn’t look suspicious at all, Myungsoo._

 

“Uh, come in?”

 

The door opened with a long drawn-out creak, a head peering around the corner of the door at Myungsoo.

 

“Myungie?”

 

Myungsoo released a relieved puff of air through his nose. There was only one other person that Myungsoo allowed called him that aside from Wendy – Myungsoo’s younger brother, Dongwoo.

 

“Mhm?” Myungsoo hummed in response, Dongwoo slipping into his room.

 

“Mum sent me up,” Dongwoo whispered softly down at his feet, avoiding Myungsoo’s gaze, “she told me to tell you that Sungyeol is com-”

 

“For fuck’s sake!”

 

Dongwoo flinched, recoiling backwards towards the door at Myungsoo’s angry shout. Myungsoo glanced over at Dongwoo, immediately apologising for scaring his brother like that.

 

“Dongwoo, I’m sorry. It’s just-”

 

“I know, it’s ok,” Dongwoo interrupted, shrugging and brushing it off as though it was nothing, “I know how much you _like_ him.”

“Oh, and, dad won’t be home until late tonight.”

 

Myungsoo scoffed.

 

Like? _Him?_ No freaking way.

 

“Thank you for telling me, anyway,” Myungsoo sighed, Dongwoo bowing curtly before shuffling out of Myungsoo’s bedroom, closing the door behind him gently.

 

Great. Sungyeol was the _last_ person Myungsoo wanted to see at the moment.

 

Myungsoo was normally quite a friendly and approachable person whom was surprisingly tolerant of even the most aggravating people, but Sungyeol – he was different. He was the _one and only_ person that somehow knew all the right buttons to push to really piss Myungsoo off. Myungsoo had never met such an exasperating person until Sungyeol. Myungsoo despised having to call _that thing_ his cousin.

 

What’s more, Sungyeol seemed to enjoy ticking Myungsoo off. He seemed to know what he was doing was annoying Myungsoo immensely.  Myungsoo could practically _hear_ the internal sniggering as he said and did the things that Myungsoo hated.

 

Myungsoo hated him. _Him_ and his smartass attitude.

 

_I swear, if he comes anywhere near me, I’m-_

 

-Beep!-

 

Myungsoo blinked, twisting his body in the direction of his bedside table. Myungsoo wandered curiously over to the table, plucking his phone from off the smooth, reflective top.

 

_5.02_

_From: The Bae <3_

_Hey, u able to come over tomorrow? (:_

 

Myungsoo keyed out a quick response.

 

_5.03_

_To: The Bae <3_

_Have to ask mum .-._

 

Myungsoo threw his phone onto his bed covers, slipping out of his room to go ask his mother.

 

•••

 

Myungsoo folded his arms across his chest loosely, staring blankly over at the screen of Dongwoo’s phone as his younger brother played away at a game on his phone in the seat beside Myungsoo.

 

Sungyeol was seated directly across the table from Myungsoo, Sungyeol madly typing something on his phone; most likely _bitching_ to his friends. It was awfully silent at the table– the three of them engrossed in their own worlds, neither one speaking.

 

“How have you been, Sungyeol?”

 

Myungsoo raised his head at his mother’s soft voice, glaring over at Sungyeol as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

Oh boy. Here we go.

 

“Great, thank you _mum_ ,” Sungyeol emphasised the last word purposefully, Myungsoo clenching his jaw tightly. How dare he call Myungsoo’s mother that. “I’ve got a girlfriend too – her name’s Irene.”

 

“Really?” Myungsoo’s mother chirped over-enthusiastically, Sungyeol humming in response. Sungyeol turned his head, glancing across the table at Myungsoo; a smug smirk etched onto his face.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend yet, _Myungie_?”

 

Myungsoo grimaced at his nickname.

 

_Can I murder him in his sleep tonight?_

 

Hang on.

 

Myungsoo did, didn’t he? Well, he _did_ ask Wendy to date him earlier today, but he didn’t mean for them to have an actual relationship. Myungsoo only wanted the both of them to have a _reason_ to stay in the closet for a while longer; and in Wendy’s case, so she wasn’t stuck in a relationship with a guy she had no feelings whatsoever for.

 

 “Yeah, I do actually.”

 

Myungsoo fought hard to stifle a chuckle at the way Sungyeol’s jaw dropped open, flashing Sungyeol a wicked grin. Sungyeol was completely silent for a few moments, staring at Myungsoo with a look of pure shock.

 

Myungsoo had finally managed to gain the upper hand.

 

Sungyeol straightened back up, his expression morphing back into his usual arrogant one. “Since when?”

 

“Since lunch today.”

 

Sungyeol snorted. “Oh, sure.”

 

“Her name is Wendy,” Myungsoo continued, ignoring Sungyeol’s obnoxious chortling, “I’ve been friends with her since primary school, and-”

 

“Boys.”

 

Myungsoo slowly shut his mouth, twisting around to face his mother. His mother was seated at the end of the table, her features stern. Myungsoo peered downwards, noticing that she’d _already_ given everyone their plates.

 

She breathed a frustrated sigh. “Do you two ever get along?”

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol glared at each other across the table balefully.

 

“Hell no.”

 

“No way!”

 

“He’s impossible to get on with!”

 

“He’s an asshole.”

 

“Um, excuse me? I am not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“No, _you_ ar-”

 

“Boys!”

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol both fell silent, Myungsoo bowing his head to avoid his mother’s heated gaze. Myungsoo’s mother had _never_ raised her voice before at him. Or Dongwoo. But she didn’t need to for you to know she was angry or irritated. She would become quieter and quieter, and her words would gradually become more acidic.

 

“You know what?” His mother huffed out, not looking for an answer from either of them, “you’ll _both_ be sleeping in the same bed for the rest of Sungyeol’s stay.”

 

She’s joking, right? She couldn’t possibly be that cruel.

 

“Mum, there’s _no way_ I’m s-”

 

“It’s not up for discussion, Myungsoo.”

 

Myungsoo threw his head back, a long, low groan rumbling in his throat.

 

Sungyeol was staying for a week. A whole fucking week. And they were going have to share a bed for _seven days_? Share the same _room_ for that long? Myungsoo was going to go _insane_ being stuck with _it_ for a week.

 

_God, I’m telling Wendy tomorrow…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the boring, basically pointless chapter. It was originally going to have a part about Wendy coming home from school and trying to convince her mother that she did have a boyfriend and therefore, she didn’t need to meet Chanyeol, but I honestly thought Myungsoo bickering with Sungyeol would be funny (forgive me if it wasn’t >.


	3. 3. Yes, I'm Him

Wendy bowed her head, long caramel coloured locks falling onto her face as she slowly flipped through the feather-light pages of the book she had to analyse for her Literacy class, eyes consuming each word greedily.

 

The book was _kind of_ ok, though frankly, it wasn’t something Wendy would pick out to read normally. Yes, it had a decent storyline, but the way the story was narrated and how it jumped from topic to topic randomly annoyed Wendy somewhat.

 

_God, I still have to write an analysis about it!_

Myungsoo traipsed up to Wendy’s seated figure, flopping down onto the empty expanse of seat beside her. She was so engrossed in her book, it took Wendy several moments to actually glance up at Myungsoo.

 

“Oh, hi Myungie,” Wendy stuffed her homemade bookmark into the book, quickly pushing it shut.

 

Wendy’s lips drew into a friendly smile, Myungsoo simply heaving a sigh. “Hey.”

 

Myungsoo averted his attention down to his scuffed black leather Converse, Wendy placing a hand down onto his thigh.

 

“Myungie, what’s up?”

 

Myungsoo folded his arms across his chest, muttering down into his lap. “Sungyeol’s staying over for a week, and we have to share a bed.”

 

Wendy snorted, breaking out into laughter.

 

If there was one thing Myungsoo hated, it was Sungyeol, and Wendy knew that for a fact. She’d even witnessed them having one of their ‘rows’, as Myungsoo’s mother described it, when she’d stayed over at Myungsoo’s one Saturday night. Wendy had only experienced them arguing once, but boy, was it _hilarious_. So much so, that she had burst out laughing in the middle of that ‘disagreement’ and they’d both turned to glare at her.

 

_I wonder how many fights they’ve had already?_

“It’s not funny!” Myungsoo exclaimed childishly, his lower lip sliding out into a pout. Wendy’s laughter only grew louder, Myungsoo just shaking his head.

 

Wendy always seemed to find Myungsoo’s many _issues_ with Sungyeol funny. Once, he’d told Wendy that Sungyeol had actually _stolen_ his phone and gone through all his photos of men, and she’d laughed so hard that she ended up crying.

 

_I’m glad that my pain amuses her._

 

“Look, you could just stay over at my house tonight if you _really_ have to get away from him that badly.”

 

“I’d have to ask mum first,” Myungsoo grumbled in response.

 

“Um, Myungie.”

 

“What?”

 

“You already did.”

 

Myungsoo peered at Wendy, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He stared at her face for a few moments before uttering a small “oh”, his features softening as he remembered asking his mother last night.

 

_I’m terrible._

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Myungsoo turned his gaze back down to his lap, “I forgot about that.”

 

“Myungie, it’s fine,” Wendy smiled, her grin morphing into a wicked smirk as she continued, “you were probably so caught up in the fact that you were sharing a bed with another guy.”

 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened at Wendy’s smug comment.

 

“I’d be perfectly fine with sleeping in the same bed with any guy _other_ than Sungyeol!” Myungsoo screeched, flailing his now outstretched arms wildly. Taking a breath to calm down, Myungsoo added. “You know, _it_ was hugging me in its sleep last night, and I couldn’t seem to get it off me. So, I punched it in the arm and told it to fuck off, and it laughed at me.”

 

The elicited another bout of cackling from Wendy, Myungsoo groaning noisily and pursing his lips tightly. There she goes again. Amusing herself with Myungsoo’s suffering.

 

Wendy’s laughter suddenly ceased, Myungsoo glancing sideways at her in slight concern before re-tuning his focus to the scene before him; his eyes latching onto the two slowly approaching female figures. Myungsoo quickly identified the raven-haired girl as Hyuna, Wendy’s closet female friend. But that other one, the light brunette, Myungsoo had no idea on who she was. Myungsoo had never seen her before, and he was already certain that Wendy hadn’t either.

 

_She might be new?_

“Unnie!” Wendy giggled in a high-pitched voice, literally _leaping_ from her seat. Wendy lunged towards Hyuna, wrapping her arms around the older girl and pulling her in tightly. With a hearty laugh, Hyuna gladly returned Wendy’s embrace, the pair staying tangled together for a few moments.

 

The other girl stood to the side awkwardly, her head bowed and hands clasped down in her lap. Myungsoo eyed her closely, wondering what to think of her.

 

Hesitantly, Wendy released Hyuna, gesturing to the unknown girl beside them both. “Who’s this?”

 

The girl’s eyes widened, a bright blush spreading to her rounded cheeks. “I’m, ah um, I-Irene.”

 

Irene finished with a small, respectful bow at Wendy, Wendy smiling kindly at her.

 

Myungsoo, however, narrowed his eyes. So _that_ was Irene? The one Sungyeol was apparently dating. Or maybe she was just someone else who was called Irene?

 

“Are you by any chance dating someone called Sungyeol?” Myungsoo piped up, all three girls turning to stare at him.

 

“I-I am,” Irene stuttered, nodding her head slightly.

 

Myungsoo snorted. “Good luck with hi-”

 

“Shh!”

 

Wendy noisily shushed Myungsoo, shaking her head at him in a ‘keep it to yourself’ manner. Myungsoo just sighed, turning his gaze away from the trio.

 

Wendy skipped back over to beside Myungsoo, gently setting herself down onto the seat. She patted the space beside her, glancing up at the other two girls whom were still standing. “Come sit.”

 

Hyuna complied with no complaints, joining Wendy, but Irene hadn’t even moved. “I’ll be f-fine standing, th-thanks.”

 

“That’s ok.”

 

Hyuna spun herself on the seat until she was facing Wendy, a smug smirk spreading to her glossed lips.

 

“I think you’ll like this one.”

 

_Um, what?_

“What?” Wendy screeched, clamping her hands over her mouth almost immediately.

 

“Sorry,” Wendy apologised in a soft whisper, Hyuna shrugging her shoulders as if to say it was nothing, “but isn’t she already taken?”

 

“Well, yeah, she is,” Hyuna answered, not even bothering to deny it, “but if anything goes wrong with her relationship…”

 

Wendy simply facepalmed. “What the hell, Hyuna?’

 

Hyuna grinned. “What did you want me to do? You don’t like guys, so I can’t bring you any to look at. So, instead, I’m going to bring you girls.”

 

Wendy shook her head down into her lap, Hyuna cackling at her reaction.

 

  * ••



Wendy had her hand wound around Myungsoo’s slender wrist firmly, dragging the taller boy in through the front door of her house.

 

Myungsoo stumbled along behind her awkwardly, smiling faintly at Wendy’s joyous laughter.

 

It always made him happy when Wendy was happy. He couldn’t help it. Her smile was contagious, and her laughter had a way of making people join in. God, he was so glad he had her as a friend.

 

Wendy released Myungsoo from her grip, uttering for him to stay where he was in a harsh whisper before slipping out into the lounge room. As her gaze flickered across the _full_ lounge room, a scowl morphed its way onto Wendy’s previously bright face.

 

Her family was there.

 

“What’s going on?” Wendy demanded flatly, her eyes darting straight over to the petite figure of her mother.

 

Her mother delicately sipped from a mug she held in her hand. “You said you were going to bring your _boyfriend_ home with you to prove you had one. I thought, if you really did have one, you could introduce the others to him too.”

 

_That bitch._

Wendy’s jaw clenched.

 

_I can’t bel-_

Wendy jumped slightly as an arm wound its way around her narrow waist. She glanced at the body beside her, Myungsoo giving her a subtle wink while tugging her in closer.

 

“I’m Myungsoo, Wendy’s boyfriend.”

 

Wendy watched as her mother’s jaw slackened, her eyes widening at the sight of Myungsoo. Wendy bowed her head, biting her lip to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape her.

 

Wendy had finally managed to get one back at her mother.

 

Wendy turned her head back to Myungsoo, Myungsoo already looking at her. A slight smirk spread to Myungsoo’s lips, Wendy grinning back up at him.

 

Myungsoo’s gaze slipped over to the boy sitting on the couch, who was peering up at him innocently from behind a long, dead-straight chocolate brown fringe. Myungsoo stared at the boy blankly for a few moments, the boy’s eyes never once leaving Myungsoo. Thinking he was probably starting to creep the boy out, Myungsoo gave him a warm smile. The boy’s eyes widened, a rosy blush filling the boy’s cheeks as he turned his head away, leaving Myungsoo unsure on what to think.

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your family, _babe_?” Myungsoo emphasised the last word, Wendy giggling before going to gesture at each of the members of her family.

 

“That’s my grandmother,” her hand moved in the direction of the boy on the couch, “that’s my younger brother Sungjong, they’re my older brothers –Youngmin and Kwangmin-, and that’s my mum, _obviously._ ”

 

Wendy and Myungsoo exchanged glances momentarily, Wendy whispering, “Let’s just go to my room, yeah? Before they start asking questions.”

 

That sounded like a good idea to Myungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God, I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated for a while. I’ve had some much homework lately, it’s ridiculous. I’ve tried to make time for writing up chapters, but I haven’t gotten around to it. But anyway, here’s chapter 3!
> 
> I know this isn’t really related to the story in any way, but I managed to get myself a boyfriend xD. His name is Mitchell, and he’s so cute and cuddly. He’s a huge dork, but I love him. <3
> 
> And if you’re wondering, the book Wendy was reading is ‘The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night time’. We are currently analysing that book for English, and what Wendy said about the book was basically my own opinion on it. xD
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading my fic! <3 ^~^
> 
> Title is from the lyrics of ‘I’m Him’ by Mino


	4. 4. Excited

Wendy’s slender fingers flew over the keyboard, clicks filling the otherwise silent room as she madly typed away on her laptop; words rapidly appearing onto the brightly lit screen before her.

 

Wendy’s fingers paused, hovering over the keys as she momentarily checked her laptop’s clock.

 

_3:35pm_

Heaving a hard sigh to herself, Wendy returned to her furious typing. She had been working on typing up this damn analysis for the past two hours, and _god_ , was she just _so done_ with it. Wendy swore she was getting absolutely nowhere with it. It had taken her so long _already_ , yet she was still a long way off being near finished. Boy, did she wish she had Myungsoo here to help. He’d gone home earlier that day with her elder sister, who’d come around to pick him up and behalf of their mother. He’d read the book too, several times, so he would have been _perfect_ help.

 

_Should’ve started this last night while Myungie was still here._

Ah well.

 

A creak from across the other side of the room caught Wendy’s attention, Wendy peeling her intense gaze away from the screen in time to see Sungjong slip in through her now open bedroom door. Sungjong was peering down at the floor timidly, a banana held firmly in his left hand. Sungjong traipsed up to his older sister, stopping beside her worn chair.

 

“Noona,” he whispered softly, holding out the banana, “I brought you something to eat.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

Wendy sent Sungjong a friendly smile, gently tugging the fruit from his grasp. Wendy turned herself back to focus on her laptop, leaving Sungjong to stand nearby kind of awkwardly. She wasn’t intentionally being rude. Sungjong knew she’d never be nasty to him, anyway. Sungjong knew full well that Wendy couldn’t bring herself to be rude to him. It’s just that she _had_ to get this stupid analysis over and done with before it drove her insane.

 

Sungjong pulled up the nearby patchwork beanbag that Wendy had so carefully crafted in her textiles class a few years ago, pushing it until it was beneath him. He hugged his knees to his chest, staring up at Wendy as she typed. He couldn’t quite see her screen or what she was typing from down on the floor, but he was content enough just to watch her work.

 

Sungjong sneezed quietly and _cutely_ , Wendy turning her head and glancing down beside her, instantly feeling bad.

 

“Oh, god, Sungjong, I didn’t know you were still here! I’m so-”

 

“It’s ok, Noona,” Sungjong grinned genuinely, patting Wendy’s arm pointlessly, “I want to ask you something, though.”

 

Wendy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her younger brother. “Yeah?”

 

“What’s, um,” Sungjong’s words suddenly caught in his throat, a blush spreading to his cheeks as he faltered, “what’s Myungsoo like?”

 

Wendy narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, her delicate features morphing into a slight frown. She stared at her dongsaeng like that for a few moments before her expression softened.

 

“Well, he’s a pretty alright guy,” Wendy began, Sungjong listening with obvious intent, “he’s really nice, and he likes to help out with things.”

 

Sungjong averted his attention away from Wendy. “Oh..”

 

A small smirk spread to Wendy’s lips. “Why’d you ask?”

 

“Oh, uh, um,” Sungjong’s cheeks were immediately alight, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words he was looking for, “I-I was just wondering.”

 

Wendy’s eyebrow heightened again, her smirk widening. Sungjong let out a high pitched squeak at his sister’s questioning expression, awkwardly pushing himself to his feet.

 

Sungjong scurried over towards Wendy’s bedroom door, yelling over his shoulder. “I’m going to go do my homework! It’s due in two days!”

 

With that, Sungjong slipped out of Wendy’s room, Wendy chuckling to herself at her younger brother’s behaviour. He couldn’t hide it from her. Wendy knew how her brother acted when he had feelings for someone else. She _knew_ he liked Myungsoo. It was blindingly obvious to her.

 

_Maybe I should tell Myungie?_

Wendy stared blankly at the faded wood of her bedroom door, eventually deciding to keep it secret for a while.

 

  * ••



 

Myungsoo heaved a long sigh as he traipsed in through the front door, making a beeline for the lounge room.

 

Myungsoo wandered into the lounge room, his eyes darting over to the slender figure sprawled out over the lounge room couch. Narrowing his eyes, Myungsoo dumped his overnight bag beside the arm of the couch, stepping around to confront the person.

 

_He thinks he owns everything._

Myungsoo wrapped his hands around the person’s ridiculously thin legs, trying to move them out of the way. He grunted, the other male stubbornly resisting against Myungsoo.

 

_Oh for fucks sake._

 

“Fucking shift,” Myungsoo ordered in annoyance, the person chortling obnoxiously at his reaction.

 

“Since you asked _so nicely_ ,” _it_ practically purred in response.

 

_God I hate him._

 

Sungyeol finally slipped his legs off of the couch, straightening up in the seat. Myungsoo sent his cousin a heated glare before flopping down beside him. The pair sat in complete silence for a few moments, a strange sensation forming in his bicep.

 

_I’m going to murder him._

Myungsoo peered down at his upper arm, watching a finger prod at his bicep repeatedly.

 

“What do you damn want?” Myungsoo mumbled, sick of his cousin’s constant attention seeking.

 

“How is your _girlfriend_?” Sungyeol asked in amusement, leaning in close to Myungsoo.

 

“She’s fine.”

 

A mysterious giggle arose from beside Myungsoo, Myungsoo preparing himself for the sarcastic comments that were sure to follow. “So, how is she in-”

 

“None of your fucking business what she’s like!” Myungsoo growled, rising to his feet abruptly.

 

Myungsoo snatched up his bag from off the floor, ignoring the clearly entertained cackling from behind him as he stormed towards the hallway. Myungsoo marched into their currently _shared_ bedroom, throwing his bag at the wall and letting out a throaty groan. He shuffled over towards the double bed over the other side of the room, swiping his laptop out from under the bed.

 

Crawling onto the covers, Myungsoo opened up the lid, shouting profanities as he saw the open programmes on his device - the _evidence_ that his cousin had been snooping through his stuff _yet again._

 

Myungsoo clenched his jaw, closing down all the programmes before going to his internet browser, keying in the address for Facebook. Thankfully, he’d logged out last time he used it on his laptop, so Sungyeol couldn’t have gone through his Facebook messages.

 

_That’s one good thing, I suppose.._

Myungsoo’s attention caught onto the bar at the top of the web page, a bubble hovering over his ‘friend requests’ button with the number ‘6’ displayed inside it. Sighing in a bored manner, Myungsoo clicked on the tab, his eyes locking onto to one name in particular.

 

Son Sungjong.

 

_Who the hell is he?_

Myungsoo went to open up the unknown boy’s page, before suddenly realising something.

 

It was Sungjong, Wendy’s younger brother.

 

_How did he…?_

Deciding he’d ask Wendy about it later, Myungsoo accepted the friend request anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the boring chapter. I was honestly stuck on a plot for it, and I spent 3 hours just trying to come up with a name. But anyway, here’s Chapter 4! :]
> 
>  
> 
> (Got two weeks off, btw. So expect a few updates!)
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, Sungjong has fallen in love with Myungsoo at first sight (awh), and he’s curious to know what Myungsoo’s actually like. Little does Sungjong know, Wendy and Myungsoo aren’t in an actual relationship. He’ll find out soon, though. I’m sorry I don’t have as much to say in this author’s note than I usually do. I’m tired. xD
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Thank you for subscribing and showing your support! Expect chapter 5 soon. Ily~ ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from ‘Excited’ by Luhan
> 
>  
> 
> I know it’s not related, but can we talk about GOT7’s new mv ‘Fly’? ouo
> 
> *distant sobbing*


End file.
